


Time stands still (until I gaze upon you) [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: DelicatePoem:"[EF AU from 6x20]. Four months before the Dark Curse is to be cast, the Evil Queen is unexpectedly captured again. This time, there is no mercy, for the people are out for blood.A few years later, however, Princess Emma stumbles upon an inconspicuous tower that hides more than just a few trinkets and old dresses as she once was led to believe."





	Time stands still (until I gaze upon you) [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [time stands still (until i gaze upon you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499185) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 

> Angry witches, dilettante princesses, betrayal, dramm-mma... What more can you ask for!  
I love this DelicatePoem's creation and I hope you would enjoy it just as much!  
Thank you Vicky for the opportunity!

Cover art for **Time stands still (until I gaze upon you) **by DelicatePoem

[[Full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a285617d6376d6d0ef467b4a4be5b73/tumblr_pwuzgfrdC61s50jflo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
